


Late Night Kisses

by lunaloop



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, Luke loves Michael, M/M, Michael Loves Luke, Muke - Freeform, ash is annoyed, gus bus, kinda fetus, michael teases luke at the beginning, they are just cute little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaloop/pseuds/lunaloop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You." <br/>"No you."<br/>"Love you."<br/>"Love you, too."<br/>"Shut up, Lucas."<br/>"Make me, Gordon."<br/>"WOULD YOU GUYS FUCKING STOP IT?"</p>
<p>________ </p>
<p>or the one where Liz tells the boys to sleep and Michael and Luke just won't stop kissing each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Kisses

"Alright boys, it's about time to go to sleep. I don't think I need to remind you that you gotta get up at 05:30."  
Speaking those words, Liz appears in-between the doorframe, hands on her hips, and gives Ash, who kind of froze jumping on the couch, a stern look.  
"Ashton Irwin, your mother wouldn't approve, and the sofa doesn't, either."  
"C'mon, Liz," the drummer pouts and blinks innocently, " can't a boy just have a lil' fun?"   
"That's not what I call having a 'lil' fun'", Liz states , knitting her brows as she continues to stare at Ash.  
"So true, Liz!" the other boy in the room laughs out loudly. He himself is sitting on the couch which Ashton just tried jumping on, facing the flat TV screen across from him whilst talking to Liz.  
"He's just pissed because I kicked his ass."   
"Your vocabulary, Calum, please," the woman says, shaking her head as she waits for Ash to sit down on the couch.  
"You're not even my mom!" the brown-haired Kiwi boy pouts. "Well, Calum, I may not be your mother, but I am responsible for all of you and, speaking for our dear Joy, I have to say I don't approve your use of language."  
"Liz slays," Ashton giggles and his younger bandmate rolls his eyes at him, giving his arm a slight nudge when the drummer sits down beside him.  
"Well, boys, as you seem to have calmed down a little I suggest you two are going to the bathroom as soon as Luke and Michael are finished in there."  
"Luke and Mike are in there together?" Calum smiles cheekily and leans over to Ash. "I bet they're secretly fuckin in there."  
"I bet they are," his friend quietly agrees, careful to avoid being heard by Liz. "Do you remember that time at our gig in this club? I bet they fucked in the changing rooms."  
"I'm not deaf, Calum, just saying," Liz suddenly snorts without any warning and both Cal and Ash flinch out of surprise.   
"Oh, oops," the older boy manages to add, "I didn't know y-you..." "...I knew?" "Yeah?"   
"Please, Ashton, Luke is my baby son, of course I am aware of the things Michael does to him. He's sixteen and honestly, I don't care what he does with his boyfriend behind closed doors as long as they stay safe. If that isn't the case though, I'm gonna..."  
"Liz, please," Calum groans and tries to hide the blush coating is cheeks as he nuzzles his nose to Ashton's shoulder in embarrassment. "We don't want to talk about safe sex. Especially not gay sex."  
"Well, my dear, I believe you started this," Liz smiles and turns around, finally leaving the two boys by themselves.  
Meanwhile very different sounds are being heard from the small bathroom of the Gus bus. "Stop it," Luke squeaks in a high-pitched tone and tries to escape Michael's hands.  
Unfortunately, the space is very cramped, almost claustrophobic even, and there's no way for Luke to wriggle himself out of the situation.  
Soon enough he feels Michael's touch on his hips again and giggles cutely from the tingly feeling the older boy's fingers leave on his skin.  
A second later Luke feels Michael getting a tight grip on the towel around his waist, which is covering his lower area.  
"Don't you think you need to dry off, Lukey," Michael asks in an innocent voice, his tone mocking Luke quite a bit as an adorable pout develops on the younger boy's face.  
"Stop it, Mikey, you already got to watch me shower," he whines but inches closer to his boyfriend nonetheless until he feels the other boy's warm breath softly hit his skin.  
"Shh, baby, relax," Michael breaths next to his ear after embracing him with his body-owned warmth and gently lets his fingers start rubbing Luke's back before he moves on to the rim of the towel.  
A soft giggle escapes the 16-year-old's mouth and he attempts to back away once more, however, he ends up pressed closely against Michael, skin to skin.  
Luke sighs from the pleasant warmth surrounding him and smiles as he feels Michael lips move on the sensitive skin of his neck. It has always been his weak spot and his boyfriend is aware of this, most likely mocking him again.  
Luke blushes when a soft whimper slips out of his mouth, his body still amazed by the little shivers of pleasure Michael causes to run down his fragile spine. "Shh, Lukey," the older boy repeats in a muffled voice and buries his face in Luke's shoulder as the younger boy can feel him smiling against his skin.  
"You need to be quiet, Lukey," he mumbles, voice deep and barely audible. "Then you need to stop fucking around with me, Mikey," his bandmate responds with a slight smirk, fully aware of the fact that it's always driving Michael when he does that.  
"You lil' shit," his boyfriend softly laughs but steps back a little to give Luke more space nonetheless. "Can you hand my boxers from over there, please?" The younger boy points at the (very small) counter beside the sink where they all keep their towels, cloths and scrubs and Michael bends over and reaches for the piece of clothing.  
"Here you go, Lukey boy," he replies, eyeing his boyfriend with a loving smile spread on his face.   
It takes the two boys a surprisingly short while to finish their business in the bus bathroom. After brushing their teeth (which surely was interrupted by a lot of sweet kisses they exchanged) Michael and Luke exit the small room and enter the back of the bus, both already changed into their PJs.  
Therefore Ashton and Calum head off and Michael goes for a little game on the PS while Luke snuggles to his chest and closes his eyes, tired from the long day they had.  
Sometime Liz joins them, telling the two boys it's time to go to bed.  
"You're practically asleep," she states as she observes Luke, who shrugs and lazily buries his face in Michael's shoulder.  
"C'mon, Liz, I am in the middle of a level. A very important one. You can't just send me to bed," Michael whines and gives the TV a longing stare. "I'm not even tired."  
"But you will be tomorrow at 05:30 when I'll wake you and tell you to get out of bed." "05:30?! You're cruel, Liz."   
"It's not my fault you have an interview and a photoshoot right afterwards. We're supposed to reach the hotel around 03:00 AM, but I figured you wouldn't want to get up in the middle of the night to check in," Liz says and Michael lets out a small frustrated groan.  
"You're right." He gently nudges Luke's arm with his nose since he's still holding the controller in his hands. "Lukey, we need to get up to go to bed. Just saying."  
"Don't wanna," Luke pouts and holds onto his boyfriend. "Can't we nap here?"  
"No, I need to get in my bunk because it's the best of all." "Fu- Screw you, Michael. I won't get up."  
However, five minutes later Luke finds himself in his bunk opposite Michael's. Their hands are reaching over the gap between their beds, meeting in the middle of the bus, fingers intertwined.  
Luke can hear his mother shuffle around in her own bunk, which happens to be the one below his. Ashton and Calum are already lying in theirs, probably listening to music considering nobody's talking.  
"Hey, fuck, I didn't kiss you goodnight, Luke," Michael suddenly remembers and sends the younger boy a smirk, his teeth reflecting the illumination of Liz' laptop, which is by the way the only proper source of light in the bus.  
"Oh my god," Luke replies in a sarcastic tone. "I hate you now." He fails to stick to his serious façade, though, and soon bursts into a fit of giggles.   
"So adorable," Michael murmurs lovingly, "you are so damn adorable, Lukey boy." Suddenly the older boy leans out of his bunk and overcomes the distance between them.  
"Baby?" His voice is hardly more than a whisper and Luke's heart flutters at the fondness hidden in his tone as he slowly bends over.  
"I'm here," he mumbles when his blue eyes meet Michael's green ones. They stare at each other for a few moments before they close the gap, their lips uniting between their bunks.  
A warm, comforting feeling instantly fills Luke's chest where he feels his heart race as the blood rushes through his ears and into his cheeks. Honestly, he loves kissing Michael more than he could ever express.  
He loves how the physical contact to his boyfriend and especially his soft pink lips can cause so many feelings.  
Sometimes Luke feels the rush; he feels adrenaline in his veins and blood in his head, heat in his heart and the rush in his chest.  
And then there are the quiet, loving moments when all Luke can think about is how hard he is falling for Michael.  
The kisses can calm him down or set him up - it's never wrong since somehow the kiss always causes the right reaction.  
"Oh my god, I love you so much," Luke whispers into the kiss, eyes still clenched shut, "I can't believe how much I love you."  
"Same," his boyfriend softly chuckles against his lips, leaving a tingly feeling in Luke's mouth and chest. "I am so lucky to call you mine, Lukey."  
"You will never leave me?"  
"Never."  
"I love you."  
"I love you."  
"You're laughing into my mouth and it feels funny."  
"Shut up, you idiot."  
With a pout Luke disconnects his lips from Michael's and pulls back a little, jokingly frowning at the older boy's loving, fond expression. "You can't call me idiot, I'm your boyfriend!"  
"You know that's just my way of expressing my affection for you," Michael chuckles and lets a finger run down Luke's soft cheek, which is coated by a faint blush. "Come back here."  
He doesn't need to ask twice; with a adorable quiet giggle the younger boy leans in until their lips meet again, connecting in the middle of the narrow hallway.  
This time they stay quiet for about 20 seconds, simply enjoying the feeling of their mouths slightly moving against each other's.  
Then Michael suddenly mumbles: "I figure one of us should break the kiss so that we can sleep."  
"Not it," Luke giggles in response, still holding on to his boyfriend.   
"But you should do it."  
"You should."  
"You."   
"No you."  
"Love you."  
"Love you, too."  
"Shut up, Lucas."  
"Make me, Gordon."  
"WOULD YOU GUYS FUCKING STOP IT?"  
Luke is so caught by surprise that he almost falls out of his bunk, clinging to Michael as if his life depended on the older boy, who shouts in reply to Ash: "Shut the fûck up, Irwin, nobody even likes you."  
"I don't care. Some people here want to sleep and you keep making disgusting kissing noises."  
"Put your fûckin' headphones on, goddammit!"  
"Go the fûck to sleep, Michael!"  
"Boys, stop it!" Liz steps in, her voice being a dangerously stern tone. "You could listen to music, Ash."  
"But they are loud, Liz," Ashton whines as a little annoyed groan in heard from Calum's bunk.  
"I know, hun, try to get some rest nonetheless. And Luke, baby?"  
"Hmh," Luke quietly responds and raises his head, which is, to be honest, a little heavy with sleep by now.  
"I don't care what you and Mikey are doing," his mother says, "but please promise me that you'll always stay safe."  
"Mum!" Luke pouts as he feels his face heat up with embarrassment, so that he quickly hides it in Michael's shoulder.  
"Just saying," Liz grins and puts away her laptop. "Sleep well, boys."  
"And now?" Luke quietly asks after a silence that lasts a few seconds.  
"I dunno," Michael replies, not wanting to end their session yet, either. "Come over?"  
Twenty seconds later Luke's back is pressed against his warm torso, their legs tangled together under the thin blanket. The bunk is a little too tiny for the two of them and Luke realises it's a shame that he has grown so much, considering how little he used to be, but in Michael's arms he is still small somehow.  
And he feels safe.  
Luke makes a little pleased noise out of comfort, snuggling closer to Michael, feeling his nose against his neck. Soft lips gently peck his skin, however, Luke hardly notices at all, falling asleep within seconds.

___________

Hey guys!

I'm back as you can see! :) This thingie is a little shorter than my usual ones bc I wrote it on my phone (living without internet SUCKS). Anyway, I hope there aren't too many mistakes (you can tell me in the comments if there are) and you enjoy this!

Next one is going to be posted within the next 7 days. It's really long (9k words) and my friend has to proofread it, so it'll take some time.

Luna xx


End file.
